Natasha Joe
It's not nice to spread rumors about other people, Kaydon! -Natasha scolding her son Natasha Frances Joe (née Hodgson) is a soccer mom who lives beside Harrison and Mr. Wright and a recurring character. She is also the president of the Oak Tree Heights Homeowner's Association. Biography Natasha grew up in Concordia City. She graduated from Bob Joe High School many years ago. She was a member of various sports teams and the debate club in high school. She went to community college for two years before marrying Robert. After that, she married Robert Joe and they moved into Oak Tree Heights. She gave birth to a son named Kaydon in 1995, and then Madeline in 1997. A few years before Madeline was born a man and his baby son moved into the house next door, a new addition to the tight knit community. She tried to get to know her new neighbor but he curtly asked to see her husband instead of her which gave her the impression he was chauvinistic. This began their two decade rivalry. Throughout the years Natasha kept tabs on her shady neighbor. Her first appearance was when Harrison went to her son Kaydon’s 10th birthday party. She was trying to wrangle the bad tempered Madeline and prevent her from ruining the party. Natasha was later seen again when Mr. Wright offers to host the neighborhood barbecue. She sends an email to everyone in the neighborhood, but no one agrees to come because they don’t want their families in a smoker's house. So only the Joes turned up, despite Mr. Wright expecting a large turnout. The party was lame and dismal, as Mr. Wright had barely prepared anything for his guests aside from an excessive amount of burger patties. Finally Natasha berates him for his incompetence and she leaves their house with her family. Natasha was said to be the one who banned trick or treating in Oak Tree Heights after a child was allegedly abducted years ago. This move made her unpopular with some of the parents, namely her nemesis Mr. Wright. To replace trick or treating she planned a special party for the children and the adults separately. She had began planning for the party in July, nearly 4 months in advance. Her plans were almost all set, except Mr. Wright was holding her up by refusing to be the bouncer. She bribed him with money to get him out of her hair, and she didn’t invite him to the adults only party at the Pothole Bar and Grill where they got to swear and drink. Mr. Wright was extremely bitter and was about to go home when Frank and his friends showed up to cause trouble. He chased Frank and his friends away from the community centre. Then Natasha came back and rubbed in his face how awesome the party was. One day Natasha’s widowed mother Frances came to visit her place, seemingly without notice. She simply said that her place burned down and she had nowhere else to stay. Natasha learned gradually that her mother had been sucked into multiple MLM schemes during the years after her father’s death, and was basically bankrupt. Later Frances met Mr. Wright at the town hall meeting, and offered to try her uncertified hypnosis therapy on him. She tried to get closer to him every day, and proclaimed that he was her boyfriend. In the meantime, Natasha tried to plan the annual Health Fair, but Frances kept getting in her way. She became wary of Frances’s sketchy friends, who seemed to be dabbling in more than crystals and essential oils. However to her dismay, Frances’s friends Solar and Janet showed up on the Thursday before the Health Fair. During the Health Fair, all seemed to be going well, until the police came by, and told Natasha that there was an arrest warrant out for Solar. The fair had to be shut down prematurely as the police checked the gym for traces of drugs. Natasha was enraged that her weeks of planning went down the drain because of this incident, and told her mother that she could not stay in Concordia City any longer. Frances reluctantly agreed to leave, but not after giving them some well wishes. Then Frances took the plane back to Ontario to live with her other daughter Grace while Natasha cleaned up the mess that she had made. Finally Natasha was challenged by her nemesis Mr. Wright, who put in his bid to run for President. They traded fierce banter. She mocked him, telling him he would never get any votes because of his low popularity in the neighborhood. He shot back by telling her that she was a dictator and he was going to bring about change. Their rivalry got even more intense in the days up to the election. It was so high profile that even the other communities ran papers on them. Natasha decided to do some digging on her opponent and was a frustrated when she couldn’t find any dirty laundry about him. She realized that she actually knew very little about him, as did everyone else. At the end of the election, thankfully she won again. Natasha attended Kaydon's high school graduation in May. Kaydon got accepted into a prestigious university on the East Coast and left Concordia City the following September. Later Natasha heard of her former rival's death unexpectedly when Robert saw his obituary in the newspaper. They attended Mr. Wright's funeral out of respect but also out of curiosity of his past life. They met Hudson and Patty for the first and the last time. Then they learned that Harrison was now leaving too, and they were sad that they were losing their neighbors at the same time. In the end, as in the present day, Natasha and Robert have an empty nest now as their kids have gone off to college. Relationships and Interactions Her family Natasha loves her family, especially her son Kaydon who takes after her in athletic talent. Sara, Mary, and Gwen Natasha has been friends with Mary and Gwen since high school, and with Sara since earlier. Sara is like her right hand woman who always sticks up for her, and the other two also blindly stick up for her. During the election they tried to keep her spirits up. Mr. Wright Natasha dislikes her middle aged neighbor who is also 17 years her senior. They always have arguments over the fence that divides them. Natasha thinks he is a careless, boorish slob who always tosses his cigarette butts in their yard. Mr. Wright has very little respect for her either, calling her names such as "Suburban Barbie" behind her back. She started hating him more when Frances started displaying interest in him. Frances Natasha cares about her mother very much, and is concerned when she suspects Frances has been scammed. However, Frances keeps unintentionally ruining her plans because she wants to put her own twist on things. Their relationship became strained when Frances began hanging out with her neighbor Mr. Wright that she already disliked. Appearance Natasha has long blond hair and an athletic build. She wears a pink t-shirt, yoga pants and has two small earrings. Personality Natasha has a bubbly, social personality. She is extremely feminine, doing stereotypically feminine activities like Yoga and dance. She has good leadership and management qualities such as planning neighborhood events, sometimes planning them months in advance. She is also very motherly to her two children. She goes to church every Sunday. She is also a staunch vegan. However, she can also be very petty. Useless Facts * As far as post secondary goes, she got a diploma in Fitness and Personal Training at the local community college. * If Mr. Wright married her mom he would be her stepdad and her kids’ step granddad lmao Gallery Sketch-1569307911191.png|Natasha and her family!! Q and A * SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL? Upper middle class because she doesn't need to work that much. Her husband probably brings in the big $$ * HOBBIES? Yoga, working out, etc. * FAVORITE FOODS? Only healthy, vegan, gluten free foods! * MODE OF TRANSPORTATION? A minivan...cause Kaydon has a lot of sports stuff. * PETS? She had a dog at one point. * HOME TOWN? Concordia City * WHERE THEY LIVE NOW? Same as above. * MAKES A LIVING BY? Being a personal trainer * MUSIC THEY LISTEN TO? Christian music and sanitized Top 40 pop music, because no bad music is allowed in her household. * BAD HABITS? Gossiping, being too overprotective and judgmental, and sometimes being exclusionary. But those are just the typical behavior of soccer moms * PET PEEVES? When people swear in her Christian group. When people make references to adult stuff in front of the kids. When people don't take veganism seriously. When her kids watch a movie and it actually turns out to be chock full of inappropriate stuff. * PERSONAL PROBLEMS? Her mother being too insane, and later dating her rival neighbor Mr. Wright * RELIGIOUS AND TO WHAT EXTENT? ANY SPIRITUAL BELIEFS? Christian * KIND OF STUDENT IF THEY ATTEND/WERE TO ATTEND SCHOOL? (E.G. CLASS CLOWN, STRAIGHT A) The most popular girl that everyone loves and gets good grades. She loves horses. She also thinks heck is a swear * RANDOM FACT! She is vegan * WHAT OR WHO INSPIRED YOU TO CREATE THEM? White soccer moms who are ultra normie * WHAT (IF THEY CAN) DOES YOUR CHARACTER EAT? Vegan food ONLY * WEARS JEWELRY? yes * HAVE THEY EVER WANTED TO COMMIT SUICIDE? NO * CLOSE FRIENDS? Robert, Mary, Sara, Gwen, and a bunch more. She is popular and well known because she runs everything. * AS A CHILD, WHAT DID THEY WANT TO BE WHEN THEY GREW UP? Maybe a dancer or a horse trainer...or a gymnast. * BELIEF IN AN AFTERLIFE? Presumably yes? * VIEWS ON GAMBLING, LYING, KILLING, ETC...? ALL BAD???????????? * DO THEY STAND UP FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN? Yes. * WANTS TO GET MARRIED? She already did * WANTS TO HAVE KIDS, RAISE A FAMILY? Already did * CAT OR DOG PERSON? Probably dog because she got a golden retriever for her family at one point * SWORN ENEMY? Mr. Wright because he is so rude and annoying, and also when he dated her mother for a brief amount of time lol * ANYONE THEY REALLY HATE? Whoever scammed her mom Frances * WHAT BRINGS THEM THE MOST JOY? Her family, her friends, and her job. * DO THEY PLAY ANY INSTRUMENTS? Well she sings sometimes for the worship team * IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN THEIR LIFE Her family * INVOLVED WITH MAGIC OR WITCHCRAFT? She thinks anything occult is sin * BODY MODIFICATIONS? (PIERCINGS, IMPLANTS, TATTOOS ETC.) Earrings, nothing more Category:Female Category:The reboot Category:Parents Category:Residents of Oak Tree Heights Category:Married Individuals Category:The Joe Family